Not Your Typical Human
by blah blah blah blah 4444
Summary: Ryanne Johnson is not your typical human. She can teleport and heal other people, but doesn't know how she got these abilities. The only thing she remembers is some striking green eyes and a golden helmet. When she joins SHEILD she thinks shes going to find her memories bit by bit, but little does she know that when she meets the god of mischief, those memories come flooding back.


I keep running, far away from the fires and death. I look behind me and see people running after me, determined looks on their faces. I scream and run down an alley, seeing a dead end. I turn around and see them coming after me, when instinct kicks in. I teleport over to them and grab two small daggers inside my thigh strap and teleport around them, slitting all their throats. I look at my hands and feel a sob coming up. No, no crying. I breathe heavy and walk over to the edge of the alley. I hear something behind me and spin around, but I was too late. Darkness surrounds me.

When I wake up I look to see I'm in a room with a man looking at me. He was dark skinned with an eyepatch. He was wearing what looks to be like a black trenchcoat. "What's your name?"

I look up at him and notice he's said something to me. "I-I don't know." He raises an eyebrow.

"Well according to the outfit your wearing, your nametag says Ryanne Johnson." I look down and see that he is right. "Do you understand what you did out there?" He waits for my answer, but realizing he wasn't getting one, continues. "You burnt down three towns, killed over two thousand people, and set off a nuclear explosion."

I take in his words and sigh. "Are you here to kill me for punishment then?"

The man shakes his head. "No. I'm here to offer you some freedom."

I raise an eyebrow, confused to what he was offering me.

"If you work for SHEILD, I'll help you wipe this incident off your ledger, and just who you are."

I think about it for a moment. I try and think about what happened before the fires but everything comes up fuzzy and gives me a headache. If this man helps me, maybe he can also figure out WHAT I am. Teleporting wasn't normal... Right? Those men I killed couldn't teleport, so why could I? It was time to find out. I look up at him with a determined look on my face.

"Deal."

"Johnson! Where are you?" I sigh hearing Fury yell in my earpiece.

"I'm on my way to the lab." I say quietly and walk into the lab. Looking around I see Fury and Barton in a very intense conversation. When Fury sees me I mentally wince, feeling his anger.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on the Tessaract." He says, nodding towards it. I look at Dr. Selvic's expression and look at the Tessaract.

"What has happened to it?" I ask, walking closer to it. When I step next to it, it starts glowing and shoots out a ray of blue, shaking the entire premises. I feel the tension start to grow in the room and back away next to Fury and Barton. "What the hell is that?" I whisper to Barton. He glances at me and shakes his head, not knowing either. When a man stands up from the portal, I raise an eyebrow. The man had dark long hair with shadows under his eyes. He looked tall and very pale, but that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention were his eyes. They were an icy blue that could look straight into your soul.

"Sir, please put down the spear." I look at Fury and then back at the stranger, only to jump away just in time before a blue shot of some kind blew me into an abyss. I look up to see that the stranger had already killed the men pursuing him. He shoots Dr. Selvic's partner and I rush over to her and try to heal her. I hear another crash and see many others fallen dead because of this man's spear. Once I finish healing the scientist I rush over to Dr. Selvic, trying to stay as far away as possible from the stranger. Looking over at Barton, his eyes were a dark black then clouded from the strangers spear. When he stops struggling I know something's wrong. I notice Fury trying to get away from the stranger with the Tessaract in hand.

"Please don't. I still need that." The stranger says, narrowing his eyes at Fury.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury says, glancing back at the stranger.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." Fury turns around at that. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." Selvic looks up at him after checking that the scientist I healed was okay. I plead in my mind that he wouldn't say anything.

"Loki, brother of Thor." Loki glares over at Selvic. Crap, he's screwed.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury says calmly, holding a hand up. Loki looks up at him and smirks a little.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

I feel Fury's anger starts to rise. "Are you planning to step on us?" I ask from my position a few feet away from Fury. Loki looks over at me and smirks, just noticing my presence.

"I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free." He steps closer to Selvic and looks back at Fury.

"Free from what?" Fury asks, annoyance trimming his voice.

"Freedom." I widen my eyes but stay calm and collected. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you except that, in your heart," He turns around and does what he did to Barton, to Selvic. "You will no peace."

"No!" I step towards Selvic but Fury gives me a warning look. If I step closer he may just be able to get me.

"Yeah, you say peace, but I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury mutters.

"Sir, Director Fury here is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Barton walks over to Loki.

"Like the fair rose of Oden."

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on us. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvic tells from the computer.

"Well then." Loki says and looks at Barton. Barton quickly pulls out his gun and shoots at Fury then over at me. I teleport only a few feet away, which is my maximum distance, and grab the briefcase then keep teleporting a few feet away from where I land. I keep going until I run into something. I look up and inwardly groan seeing Loki smirking at me. He stabs me in the stomach and drops me, briefcase in hand. His eyes widen when he sees my body heal itself. "Now where did you learn that?"

I quickly get up and prepare to fight against him but I'm stopped by a bullet in my back. I drop and watch as they all quickly get to the elevator. Soon after, I black out.

I open my eyes and see white all around me. I quickly get up, and look around, seeing some medical officers busy with SHEILD opperatives. Someone grabs my shoulder and I flip around ready to give them hell, but calm down once I see Fury. "Director Fury, what happened?"

Fury sighs and hands me a full uniform bodysuit and boots. "Get dressed and meet on the bridge. I'll explain there." He quickly walks out and I dress into the uniform, putting my long hair into a bun. I walk out and put an earpiece in, hustling to the bridge. I look around after arriving and see Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner sitting at the table.

"Johnson, teake a seat." Fury barks. I sit down carefully and look at them. "Loki has taken the tessaract and Banner here is going to help us find him." I nod, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't, he only asks for Natasha to take Banner to the labs. Once they're gone Steve stands up and hands Fury a ten dollar bill. I raise an eyebrow and look up at Fury. "We're going to need your help fighting this guy Johnson."

"Director Fury, do you really think that's a good idea?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Are you saying my desicion to take you in and give you a job is a mistake?"

"No sir I-"

"Got a hit! 67% match." We both look over to the agent and Fury walks into the main screen. "Wait cross match. 79%"

Coulson walks over to the agent, away from Steve. "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 cloon straza. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Johnson." Steve and I look at Fury. "You're up."


End file.
